Hensely The Dragon
Hensely The Dragon is a Dragon Animatronic Gender: Female Status: Online Theme Song: DAGames - March Onward to Your Nightmare (Nightcore Cover) She Has Dark-Gray Smooth Scales on Her Entire Body. She Wears The Skull of Some Sort of Dragon, Lower Jaw and Horns Still Intact, With 2 Curved Horns, The Left One Covered in Cracks and a Huge Crack Down Below The Left Eye-Socket. She Has Visible Dark-Blue Eyes. She Wears a Black String Bikini and Garment. She Also Has Bulb-Like Shoulders, A Long Tail, Huge Wings, Breast and Hips. Withered Version: Her Left Arm, Left Hand, Left Leg and Left Foot is Missing It's Suit. Her Right Arm is Missing, Along With Her Head Which She Holds in Her Hand, Her Head is Not Damaged Beside Some More Cracks and a Flickering Right Eye. Her Neck Has Lots of Loose Wires Poking Out Toy Version: She is Not Much Different, She Has Slighty Larger Hips and Booty, A Silver Garment and Bikini, a Longer Tail and Red Toy Cheeks. Her Eyes are Completely Glowing Neon-Blue. Phantom Version: She Looks The Same But Burnt and Missing The Suit on Her Right Upper-Arm and Waist. Her Mask is Cracked and Missing It's Right Horn. Her Eyes are Pitch-Black, She Has a Huge Rip on Her Breast and Her Lower Jaw is Falling Off Nightmare Version: She Has 4 Dark-Red Eyes, Claws and Teeth. She is Stained With Lots of Oil and Covered in Holes. She is Missing The Suit on Her Forearms, Right Hand, Right Foot and Left Thigh. The Paint on Her Shoulders and Kneecaps is Mostly Chipped Away and Her Eyes are a Little Cracked Withered Toy Version: Her Lower Jaw is Missing, Along With Her Left Horn. Her Left Hand, Neck, Waist and Right Foot are Missing It's Suit and She Has a Huge Rip on Her Breast. Her Eyes are Black With White Pupils and Her Body is Rusty Phantom Toy Version: She Looks The Same as Her Withered Toy Version But Burnt and Missing The Suit on Her Right Forearm and Left Thigh. Her Mask is More Cracked and The Rip is Larger. Her Left Thigh and Left Forearm Have a Huge Rip on Them. Nightmare Toy Version: She Looks Like Her Old Nightmare Version But With Bloody Blades on Her Toes and Missing The Suit on Her Neck, Waist and Right Forearm. Her Right Kneecap and Left Shoulder Have a Small Hole on Them Fredbear Version: She Looks The Same But Her Mask Isn't Cracked. Her Dark-Blue Eyes are More Darker Shadow Version: She is Completely Black With White Eyes and Teeth. She is Missing The Suit on Her Waist, Left Forearm, Left Hand, Right Upper-Arm, Right Foot, Right Lower-Leg and Left Thigh. Her Mask Has a Few Loose Wires Poking Out Golden Version: She is Missing Her Left Horn and Half of Her Right Horn. She Has a Huge Rip on Her Right Cheek and Around Her Left Eye. Her Left Eye Flickers Alot and She is Covered in Rips and Loose Wires Adventure Version: She is Much Smaller With a Medium-Sized Booty and Shiny Eyes and Scales Nightmare Fuel Version: Her Left Eye and Right Hand is Missing With Loose Wires Falling Out. Her Mask is Black With Taller Horns, Bloodshot Eyes and More Cracks. She is Missing The Suit on Her Thighs and Left Hand. She Has Dark-Red Eyes, Claws and Teeth. Demolished Version: She is Missing Her Forearms, Hands, Left Eye and Lower Jaw. She is Missing The Suit on her Left Upper-Arm, Right Thigh, Left Foot, Left Lower-Leg, Waist and Neck. Her Mask is Cracked Badly and She is Covered in Holes, Rips, Loose Wires and Rust Anime Version: She is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Still Female With Long Dark-Red Hair and a More Curvy Body With Larger Breasts and Hips. Her Eyes are More Shiny, Along With a Very Large Booty